shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Omniclops
Occasionally referred to as the Multi-Eyed Tribe (Okutsume-zoku 億つ目族), the Omniclops are a race of Cyclops whom evolved into having many eyes rather than a single one. Generally, an Omniclops has three eyes. However, it's possible for every Omniclops to enter a form where he or she has many more eyes. ''Physiology The Omniclops physiology is revered as the "Super Cyclops" superb physiology compared to their one eyed brethren. These factors include: ''Omniclops Eyes When an Omniclops is not transformed, they have three eyes upon their body. The two eyes which sit upon their face, act as a human's eyes would. However, the eye sitting upon the Omniclops forehead acts like the eye of a cyclops. When transformed, instead of just keeping one eye that keeps this trait, all of their many eyes see this way, excluding the two eyes which sit on their face. ''Cyclops Eye'' The single eye of a cyclops functions in a manner that is radically different from the function of a human's pair of eyes. For the eye of a cyclops doesn't input electromagnetic radiation that originates from its current environment. But rather it conducts its business in a manner which is similar to human echolocation. The eye of a cyclops obtains the information the brain needs to produce an image by first outputting a particular frequency of electromagnetic radiation which has come to be known as terahertz radiation and then inputting just about all of the outputted terahertz radiation that reflects back towards it. As a direct result of this, the characteristics of a cyclops' vision is phenomenally dissimilar to the characteristics of a human's vision. First and foremost, cyclops do not have peripheral vision. As a result, the entirety of their sight consists naught but what just so happens to be directly ahead of them. Though the enormity of a cyclops' eye may bestow upon the cyclops a visual field that is vastly superior to the visual field of a human whom is suffering from tunnel vision, it still doesn't bestow upon the cyclops a visual field that is anywhere near as expansive as the visual field of a human whom is in possession of eyes that are in perfect condition. In exchange for such a narrow field of vision, cyclops are fully capable of maintaining a perfect level of vision irregardless of the quantity of illumination that is present within his or her current environment. During the brightest of days and darkest of nights, cyclops sport immortal sight. It should also be noted that cyclops are also capable of seeing through just about any object at their own discretion. ''Tongue'' Omniclops have normal tongues. ''Nose'' Omniclopses have a sense of smell which exceeds that of a Bear. ''Skin'' The skin of an Omniclops is tough, even when not transformed. This is another thing that sets them apart from other humans besides their senses and power. Their skin is also "element proof" by this, one means that they can withstand the elements with ease. Much like a Majin can undergo severe climate change and adapt. ''Musculature'' Much like a cyclops, the muscles of omniclops are geared towards explosiveness. They're designed to be used in short burst; however, it should be noted that the recovery time for Omniclops is far greater than the recovery time for a cyclops. While a Cyclops could need as long as a day to recover from using their full potential to their limited number of times, most non-transformed Omniclops only need an hour! And the stronger Omniclops could recover within minutes. Only think of what could be said for the transformed! This makes Omniclops MUCH more dangerous to encounter than Cyclops. And it's the source of their reputation as "Super Cyclops". In short, a cyclops versus a omniclops in terms of strength, speed (Ect) would be blown away. A cyclops versus a transformed omniclops is detrimental. ''Martial Arts'' Much like humans, and cyclops, the Omniclops have their means of fighting and fending of foes may they be , , or even the . These are, and not limited to: *Due to the Omniclops multiple eyes, speed, and excellent senses, they tend to take up basic martial arts. This said, they do what is called "Thólo̱ma" in Omotimon. This is where, they produce some sort of wall of natural subtance (sand, dust, ect) that hinders the opponent's mobility, and sight. This however does not phase them due to their special eyes. Many people of the outside world have translated this into "Dusting" or "Dirty Tactics"! Many Omniclops have different variations of Dusting. However skilled practitioners of the skill have found a way to blind the foe, as well and use force, similar to how one pushes off of the air with with a simple attack. *The Omniclops have an innate ability to generate arms from their back. These come in handy as they hold the same strength as his or her original pair. These arms however in return hinder their mobility. ''Known Omniclops'' ''Trivia'' *To answer a question Rukiryo was asked, "Why do the Omniclops turn green when they transform?" Well, to explain it fully, partially was because of the photo Rukiryo chose, and partially was because of the Cyclops being like a humanoid Lizard of the sort, so Rukiryo wished to make a Humanoid Lizard of the sort, also explaining the ability to regenerate limbs. Category:Race